Kings and Queens
by Camelely
Summary: The founders of Hogwarts are running the school they normally would, but when a serial killer, using muggle methods kills again they realized they need some extra help. And who better to help then Agent Rossi, who saved one of the victims parents many years before. I guess kinda AU where the founders found Hogwarts much much later then they actually did. Rowena/Salazar pairing
1. Chapter 1

"So with that we end this meeting… Please." Helga Hufflepuff tried for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. She was pretty. She had a plump face with the cutest brown eyes and short curly brown hair. She was slender other then her face and her smile brought the happiest feeling to anyone who saw it. She wore a simple white eyelet sundress.

"NO!" Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor spoke as one.

"See you both agree on something. Now the smart thing to do is to invite the muggles here to help us." Rowena Ravenclaw tried. She was the prettier girl in the group. She had gorgeous blue eyes and lips that were painted as dark as the black night that ended the day. She had wavy long jet black hair that reached her waist with a single white stripe at top of her head. She was petite, yet strong, and her short-sleeved gorgeous black dress hugged her body and ended before her knees. "This is the fourth student that has been murdered in the last week. They are a half-blood, Kerri Ann Nicklas, two pure-bloods, Fred Lyson and Amanda Wea, and dare I say a muggle born, Samuel Henderson"

"Don't you dare lecture me on the smart thing to do!" Salazar turned to face her and the two locked eyes for just a moment before he angrily turned back to face Godric. Salazar was the more handsome man in the room. He had the most beautiful grey eyes and the perfect black hair, cut the perfect way. And his smile made you do whatever he wanted you to. But as he began to raise his voice his smile was no where near on his face. "Muggles! You want muggles in the castle!"

"Shall we go over the houses these children belonged to Salazar" Godric said. "Kerri Ann, Hufflepuff" A single tear ran down Helga's face at the mention of her former student. "Fred, Ravenclaw" He turned to face Rowena, who had buried her head in her hands. "Then there is Amanda and Samuel both from my house. I don't see any precious Slytherin children being killed."

"Godric!" Rowena exclaimed.

"The half-blood, Kerri Ann's father works for the muggle law keepers. He would like a group of his co-workers to investigate this. Part of the United States FBI. He would like us to invite a Behavior Analysis Unit to look at these murders. He wants his daughter's death to be investigated by his people. Don't you see! His people! Salazar… his people" Godric pleaded, he was strong. His eyes were dark and fierce. He looked at Salazar who was about an inch taller, but a lot more slender. Unlike Salazar, Godric could kill a man with a single blow to the head. However like Salazar he never let anyone forget all he has done. "Wouldn't you want your people if it was someone you cared for? And they are being killed like muggles kill. This is not a simple curse. This is use of a knife. This is something us wizards are not familiar with. I would call them without your approval but you might kill them!" He added sourly.

"I don't approve of filth entering our halls." Salazar countered. "However… considering the children of filth you have brought here. I mean why make it so the pigs can't enter if we raise the piglet here."

"Then we pay a visit to this Director Jenny tomorrow morning." Helga smiled. "I would love to meet them they probably have the most interesting stories to tell."

"Stories?! You want them here because of stories!" Salazar looked at her with disgust as he stormed out of the office that would one day the hold the headmaster of the school.

"Salazar… I didn't mean to…" Helga said starting to turn after him.

"No! Helga… leave him… I shall see he is perfectly fine." Rowena looked at the floor as she ran out behind him. "Salazar" she called. "Salazar Slytherin?"

"What?" a voice called from the empty halls leading to a hallway that was home to a bathroom. Salazar had closed this bathroom to all, students, teachers, the other founders. Rowena had her suspicions about what happened there but she kept them all to herself. "Ro?…"

"Yes, it's me." She walked to him as he came out of his halls. "I know we have kept our secret but I think we should tell Godric and Helga. I mean this has gone on for a year now. I'm surprised they haven't figured us out. I know you wanted us to be secretive and I agree that's sexy in a way but my mind is telling me we need to tell someone."

"Yea, we will tell them but right now we have something else we need to tend to…" Salazar said emerging from the shadows. "There has been another. Godric will be pleased, this one is mine. I mean another student has been killed"

"What?" Rowena said running toward him. He held her in his arms as he guided her toward his closed off hallway. There at the door of the bathroom lay the body of a young girl. Her short cut blond hair was spiked up and it seemed as if she was going out. Her make-up was done and she seemed completely happy… if she was not dead. "She was in your house?"

"Yes and I believe she is the youngest victim. She was only a fist year… pure-blood of coarse. Her name was Alicia Bennett."

"GODRIC! HELGA!" Rowena yelled. Almost instantly both other founders joined them hovering the body.

"Salazar… I have never been to this part of the castle before. Why must you be so secretive" Helga asked.

"He's not secretive. He just enjoys mystery."Godric chimed in. "Now this death is different. He cut her throat this time. Before he pushed the knife straight through the heart."

"So why was Alicia different?" Salazar asked.

"Perhaps it was her age." Helga said. "The rest of the victims were about four years older to this one."

"I believe it is larger then that. We shall see what the muggles think tomorrow morning." Rowena said. "Salazar did she have access to this area?"

"No" Salazar looked at her. "She didn't"

"Then how did she get in here? How did we get in here? You have a magical lock on this place." Helga asked.

"I know. I simply removed it to show two students the inner makings off me. I too have couple of students I am entering in the tournament. We are trying to see which house has the most gifted student. I told them to look around alone then leave when they felt like they must. I was going to put the spell back on tonight after both left."

"Ah so Georg Vander and Eric Adler had knowledge of this place being open?" Helga yawned."They are your favorite students. I am so greatly tired can't we see to it once we call the muggles in the morning?"

"Yes" Rowena said exiting with Helga. "I am so tired. I shall be in my chambers alone so no one bother me… unless you must."

"What?" Godric asked as Salazar snickered. "Whatever! I will see you in the morning." He turned to look Salazar in the eye. "Two students had knowledge of this little hallway of yours being open for anyone to enter…"

"I know it's late" SSA Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau smiled. She was skinny with medium length blonde hair. "But Hotch said this case needed our attention right away."

"It's 3am JJ." Agent Derek Morgan, a strong African American with a gutsy and forceful, yet humorous personality looked up at her. "Where is Hotch? And where is Garcia?"

"Hello my lovelies." Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia entered as if on cue. She was plump with a vivacious personality that showed in the way she dressed. "I have a case that none of you have ever seen before."

"I doubt it." Dr. Spencer Reid, a young handsome boy genius in his twenties smiled at her. "Statistically it would take magic to show us something we haven't seen before."

"Well Dr. Reid, magic is right. Agent Rossi, do you remember Mr. Nicklas?" Garcia asked.

"Mr. Nicklas?" David Rossi, arguably the most experienced member of the team asked back.

Garcia turned to the screen. "This is Henry Nicklas. A native from London. He moved here when he was twenty-seven with his then pregnant wife Lisa."

"Why are we starting without Hotch?" Reid asked her.

"Because Hotch is speaking to Mr. Nicklas now. Him and a women, who is surprisingly amazing by the name of Helga Hufflepuff. Now will you let me finish?"

"Go on Baby Girl." Morgan stated using his friendly and cute nickname for her.

"Well…" Garcia continued. "Rossi here saved Mr. Nicklas and his pregnant wife from a killer back in the early days of the BAU. He then joined the government's office of foreign relations. His wife and him sent their now sixteen year ago daughter Kerri to a boarding school in London. Her, a long with three other classmates have have recently been killed. All but the last had a clean wound threw the heart. The last victim Alicia Bennett had her throat slashed. Ms. Hufflepuff is a founder and now teacher at that school. We have been cleared and are going to London. All of us. Including me."

"You said this case would surprise us… Other then it being out of the U.S. I don't see anything surprising." Reid smiled at her.

"The boarding school. It's called Hogwarts. It is a school of magic. Like merlin magic. Like real wizards magic. I didn't believe it either at first I thought it was a trick but it's real." Garcia said.

"Very real" Salazar hissed from the shadows. "Don't mind me. My name is Salazar Slytherin. I am too a founder of Hogwarts"

"I was just getting to that Mr. Slytherin." Garcia began.

"No, please call me Salazar." He smiled at her.

"Um… Ok Salazar" Garcia said taking a step away from him. "There are four founders. The two you have already heard of and then a Rowena Ravenclaw and a Godric Gryffindor. They are the greatest Wizards of this age."

"Greatest of all time." Salazar corrected.

"Of coarse. Greatest of all time." Garcia corrected.

"I for one still don't believe in magic" Morgan said. "And I don't think pride in being great makes you great."

"Really?" Salazar smiled villainously raising his wand.

"Salazar!" Helga entered with SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner. "You put that down this instant!"

"Or what? You'll kill me." Salazar laughed. "I'm just giving our friends a demonstration."

"That shall not be needed." Helga said sternly. "Now allow me" She said raising her own wand causing many butterflies to appear from a paper lying on the table.

"That's a trick! Are you buying this Hotch?" Morgan asked. "Yo Boy Wonder. There has to be some trick you have to know it." Reid shook his head.

"Need more proof?" Salazar asked.

"No" Helga remained adamant. However Salazar didn't listen. With a few quick swishes of his wand every butterfly fell to the table dead.

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said causing the rest of the team to get up and leave. "Ms. Hufflepuff I hope you don't mind My team and I would like some time to go over and discuss the crime. We would prefer to travel by plane. Once we get to London however I'm sure you could arrange a way to get to the school?"

"Yes of coarse. In that case I guess I shall see you tomorrow?" Helga smiled.

"How should we contact you? Once we land that is?" Hotch asked.  
"Trust me. We shall know." Helga smiled walking to her fellow founder before holding his reluctant hand and disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally alone on a plane. Never thought I would love a flight so much." Rossi smiled.

"So we all agree we believe in this… Magic, I mean." Hotch said. "I know its a lot but Mrs. Nicklas is a witch she too had a wand and showed us magic."

"What I don't understand is why we haven't see this sooner. I mean statistically speaking—" Reid began before being cut off.

"There is nothing statistic about this case." Agent Emily Prentiss spoke for the first time through all the magic stories. "I believe in magic. There I said it Voodoo scares me and that Slytherin fellow…" she shook her head. "He is just the last person I want to work with I mean those butterflies."

"I collected butterflies as a child." JJ looked at her. "I agree Salazar just seems a bit off."

"We aren't being invited to investigate the teacher but the student responsible for these crimes." Hotch said. "That being said we shouldn't necessarily trust the founders."

"How do we know it's a student?" Morgan said. "This Slytherin's pride could be causing him to kill off students, he believes are unfit."

"Two of the murders took place during faculty meetings. All teachers were present at both. Also I believe calling the founders by their first names will make it easier to identify them." Hotch said. "The school is divided into four houses, each student is hand selected by a founder to be placed in their specific house. Each house is named by the founder's last name."

"Alright then guys please open the file in front of you." Garcia started to brief the team. "The four of them so far have no official suspects. However last nights victim, Alicia Bennett, the one displaying a different M.O. was found in an area of the castle Salazar had blocked off. No one was allowed in or out and it was protected by a boundary spell only he could remove. However he removed it yesterday to allow his two favorite students to explore the part of the castle even the other founders couldn't enter. Now these two students were the only ones with knowledge of the removal of the spell, obviously both in Slytherin house And Godric Gryffindor would like to believe they are responsible for all the deaths."

"I highly doubt the killer isn't in that nut-case's house but what if one of those students told someone else about the hallway being open?" Morgan speculated.

"I already spoke to Helga about that, she is the one who gave me the names. She said loyalty is something the Slytherin house prides itself in. Once loyalty is earned it is there forever. These students were loyal to Salazar and wouldn't tell anyone. If someone saw them go in and out that is a different story." Garcia explained.

"Ok so" Reid said looking down at the makeshift files Helga had made for the team. "Georg Vander and Eric Adler are our prime suspects. But anyone who saw them go in and out of the hallway could have killed Alicia.

"That's not all… Alicia was the youngest victim. But after the on campus doctor Madame Eleanor examined the body she found something else. Alicia was pregnant. There is a potion that acts similarly to an abortion, it takes about a week for a skilled brewer to make. And it is one of the things the potions master, Professor Elliot Avery requires all his first year students to be able to identify. Therefore she would know where he keeps his stash of the stuff. Also Madam Eleanor would have some as well. None of it was stolen and no potions were found in her stomach." Garcia continued.

"Pregnant? She was eleven years old!" Emily cut in.

"I for one want a word with this Professor Avery… who forces eleven year old children to identify a abortion potion?" Morgan looked at her.

"If you are not pregnant however the potion has a slightly different effect, it cures an upset stomach." Garcia informed him. "He just adds to never give it to a pregnant woman unless they don't want the baby."

"Is there a possibility she is not connected to the other murders?" Emily started. "I mean all the other kills were sixth and seventh years they had a different M.O. and now this pregnancy thing."

"The odds of two students with the weapon of choice being knives." Hotch filled in. "It's too different of a weapon to wizards. You saw how Salazar killed those butterflies. Why use a knife, when you ca cause death like that. Also the details of the stab through the heart were made public. A copycat would follow through."

"So he is evolving." Reid said.

"Or experimenting." JJ said.

"Helga also believes the Slytherin house had nothing to do with the murders." Garcia said.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Well, Salazar and his students believe the magical population should have total control over the non-magical population, or the muggles. They would never kill pure-blood, all magical, students. In fact they believe the rest of the students don't deserve to be allowed at the school." Garcia filled in.

"So he is a raciest too." Morgan said.

"He is selective" Garcia said.

"Don't take his side Baby Girl." Morgan looked at her.  
"Anyway his students would all use magical ways to kill and would only kill those that were muggle born. Three of five of these victims were pure-blood." Garcia finished her thought.

"Garcia, What were the other victims blood statuses?" Reid asked.

"Fred Lyson was a pure-blood Ravenclaw. Amanda Wea was a was a pure-blood Gryffindor, Samuel Henderson was a muggle born Gryffindor, Kerri Ann Nicklas was a half-blood Hufflepuff and we already spoke of Alicia Bennett. Garcia informed.

"These seem to be random victims of opportunity. There is no pattern." Rossi speculated.

"There is something else connecting all five murders" Garcia said. "It's super creepy. This Unsub carves the words 'Kings and Queens fight with the help of the Jack and the Ace, but no one notices the Jack or Ace'. They are all carved into the wall behind the victim and this fact is not known to all the students. The Founders did not want to get all the students scared so the carvings are magically removed. However it was also proven that the carvings were magically created. If we have a suspect they can back trace the spell with said students wand." Garcia said.

"The use of the Ace and not a knight or something else along those lines shows connection to a deck of cards." Reid stated. "The Unsub says Kings, Queens, Jacks, and Aces all work together. But only the Kings and Queens get the credit. I think he sees his victims as a Queen or a King and himself as a Jack or an Ace."

"Alright that is enough for now. Get some sleep. We still have some time before we get to London." Hotch yawned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you so much for coming, My name is Rowena Ravenclaw. But please call me Rowena." Rowena smiled as she guided the team. "This is the Room of Requirement. This is where you will be staying." The room was entirely bare.

"Umm Thank you." Reid said walking into it. "We will still need a board to write if you could create one" As he said the words, a magnificent clean clear board emerged form the ground in the middle of the room. "Thanks"

"Don't thank me I didn't do it." Rowena smiled. "This room automatically creates what you want or need whenever you want or need it."

"So if I needed…" Garcia gasped as the room magically created her entire computer system. "I'm in heaven" She walked straight to her recreated desk and took a seat.

"I will let you get comfortable" Rowena smiled as she turned to leave the room however she was stopped by the sudden arrival of Salazar and Godric.

"Hello again my friends from the BAU." Salazar hissed softly. "I'm afraid you have no tim to unpack. There has been another body."

"What?" Rowena asked. "Who?"

"One of Helga's kids. A Mackenzie Kinder" Godric spoke. "I'm Godric by the way. Godric Gryffindor."

"One of little Helga's mudbloods bites the dust." Salazar smiled sourly. "Let's go investigate shall we…" He turned briskly and walked out with Rowena following closely behind.

"Sorry about him" Godric said as he guided team out. "I heard he gave you guys quite a scare."

"He is interesting." Emily smiled. "So, Godric, I can call you Godric right?"

"Of course." Godric returned her smile.

"What is a mudblood?" She asked.

"A mudblood is a rude and politically incorrect term for a muggle born." Godric frowned. "Salazar should not be using this kind of foul terminology. Especially in front of his students. And here we are I guess. The crime scene.

It was one of the strangest crime scenes the team had ever seen. For magically craved words it was a total mess. The letters were all in different sizes and different handwritings. The body was levitating above the ground by about an inch, she was on display and the knife went straight through the heart, like the original victims.

"Ok. Was this how the other victims were found? Levitating I mean?" Rossi asked.

"No. She is the first to be found like that. But then again levitation spells don't last that long. It could have worn off on the others." Helga said wiping her tears.

"Levitation is tricky to do without constantly hovering the object. The incantation is simple but the amount of power it takes is immense. My own spell lasts about six hours. A student… The longest spell I've seen is one in my own house. An hour and a half. Cassie Robinson. However both Georg Vander and Eric Adler can get in an hour."

"Can I get a list of all the students who can cast this spell for a half hour or longer. I place her death at about an hour ago. So if they cast the spell a bit after her death."

"It is not a long list." Rowena smiled. "Georg, Eric, Cassie all pureblood. Then there is Ernie Boykit, 45 minutes, half-blood, Hufflepuff. Minnie Gloss, half hour, pureblood Ravenclaw. Samantha Anderson, 45 minutes, muggle- born, Ravenclaw. Dan Kim, one hour, half-blood, Ravenclaw. Elijah Diggory, one hour, pureblood, Hufflepuff. Cady Stevens, half hour, half blood, Gryffindor. Regina Boykit, Ernie's sister, one hour, half blood, Gryffindor. That's all."

"Alright." Rossi said. "If you don't mind we will head back to the room and do our job."

"No problem." Helga sniffled. "Please just find out who did this."

"Don't worry. We will" Rossi finished.

"I have a student. Her name is Andi Jann. She is willing to be your personal assistant for the rest of this investigation. She is seventeen, a member of my house, and her parents are like you, muggles." Helga offered.

"That will not be necessary. Although perhaps if someone could just point us in the right direction." Hotch smiled at her.

"Oh. Allow me." Rowena smiled as she lead them back to the room. "If you have any questions about the students here at Hogwarts you will find that we loaded the system Ms. Penelope Garcia created in there with files on every student here. Anything from grades to disciplinary records that date back to before they began school here.

"Thank You." Morgan said. "That will be a great help."

As they entered Hotch spoke. "I would love it if you and a few professors, perhaps two or three, would join us in our discussion. We would love a magical perspective on this. It is different then our other cases and it would be much appreciated if you could join us."

"Of coarse." Rowena smiled and waved her wand. In the next few minutes the other three founders blinded into the room followed by two others.

"I am Professor Elliot Avery and you will refer to me as Professor Avery." A tall handsome man said harshly and with no life in his voice. He had short dark hair and blue eyes.

I am Professor Nikki Honor. You can call me Nikki." She was younger then the others in the room. Seemed to be about Reid's age. She was pretty but not gorgeous, like Rowena. Nikki had Blonde straight hair and brown eyes. She was chubby however she not not skinny either. On the whole she completely average.

"So, Nikki, what do you teach?" Reid looked at her with soft eyes.

"History of Magic." Nikki laughed. "That's why we were chosen for this. I can tell you anything from the past similar cases, other weird instances. And Elliot can help with any kind of potions need. Anything at all."

"Ok then Miss. Historian" Morgan stated. "Anyone have a fascination with cards?"

"Well some of the muggle born and half blood kids started a small club where they played your kind of cards. There were not so many pure-bloods who play muggle cards. Some however do. They play exploding snap games." Nikki smiled.

"No we need our types of cards. Do you have names?" Garcia said. "Do any of these people play? Georg Vander, Eric Adler, Cassie Robinson, Minnie Gloss, Samantha Anderson, Dan Kim, Elijah Diggory, Ernie or Regina Boykit, and Cady Stevens?"

"Yes" Helga said. "I allow the children to play whatever in my classroom when its empty. Georg and Eric show up sometimes. Samantha Anderson is a regular member, Dan Kim, Elijah Diggory, Cady Stevens."

"All of them?" Garcia asked. "Normally these thing narrow faster give me a few."

"You mentioned there were similar instances in the past?" Reid said still looking at Nikki.

"Yea. One instance with a knife in the last fifty years. A student freaked out during a potions final and stabbed the potions master with his cutting knife. Other then that nothing." Nikki said.

"Really the potions master?" Emily asked looking at Avery who opened his robes slightly to show a small wound in his chest.

"It wasn't as bad as she makes it sound. I lived." he smiled for the first time since he walked into the room. "It was two years ago. The poor girl did not understand the assignment. She was confused, and she has graduated since."

"Really?" JJ smiled back intrigued by the man. "It looks pretty painful."

Avery did not reply. Instead he just returned her smiled.

"Georg and Eric play muggle cards?" Godric asked.

"Yes they are the sweetest boys if you just give them the chance." Helga said.

"They are not sweet Helga" Godric adamantly stated. "They are cunning. It's one of his traits" He turned to face Salazar.

"We would like to speak to those students." Reid said. "Georg, Eric, Samantha Dan, Elijah, and Cady."

"Elliot" Salazar said. "Bring all those students here." He turned to Hotch before sourly adding "If you want to talk to them individually just tell the room to part itself."


	4. Chapter 4

The first student to enter a interrogation room was Dan Kim. He was sixteen years old and short for his age. He seemed strange and extremely nervous, especially when his wand was take from him. He fiddled with his robes and kept looking around the room as if expecting it to change.

"Hello. My name is David Rossi." Rossi began. "Is everything ok? I am like your mother, a muggle. I guess you would say. I am from America, the F.B.I. Have you heard of us?"

"Yea, you guys are cool. In the movies, I mean." Dan said. "Can I leave now?"

"Not until you answer a few of m questions."

"Can I get my wand back?"

"No"

"I promise I won't stun you."

"Do you know why you are here Dan?" Rossi asked.

"I think I know" Dan said.

"Why then?" Rossi asked again.

"I just don't understand why the FBI would come all the way to London for this. I mean they mentioned the card club when I walked in so I know it has to do with the games. So just tell me why you are here." Dan answered.

"The games?"

"The poker games I host…" Dan said. "That is why I am here isn't it? I mean I know it's against school rules but I just needed a little extra cash coming my way. Nothing personal."

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened at these games." Rossi asked looking a scared boy square in the eye.

"I would bewitch the cards before I dealt them out. Then make sure my partner would win. We would cut it fifty fifty." Dan tried to stop himself but he smiled. "I made a killing"

"Well killing is right." Rossi said. "We are here investigating the recent murders not your little poker games."

"What do those have to do with card club?" Dan retreated in his seat, the smile disappeared from his face.

"Why don't you tell me." Rossi pressed him. "Your classmates and friends are dying Dan. I want to know what you know."

"I know nothing." Dan said looking down away from Rossi.

"If you aren't telling me something you know… Let me put it in a language you will understand. I hear hosting games is against Hogwarts policy. So why don't we exchange information. You tell me what you know and I tell your professors you helped me." Rossi said causing Dan to look back at him.

"You swear?"

"I swear."

And with those words Dan began his story. "At one of my games Georg and Eric were bothering Sammy about being a… a… mudblood. They were telling her there was a reason no Slytherin students were dying. Telling her she was next. They even staring to convince her she wasn't wanted anywhere. That she wasn't really a wizard and how she was a freak in the muggle world too. She is an amazing girl who doesn't deserve that. I kicked both of them out. I had too. It's against the rules of my games to use that kind of language. But Georg and Eric are both my guys so I had to let others win that night I was really pissed off. I went to talk to them but I couldn't find them. So I went to bed the next morning we all found out Alicia Bennett was dead. That's all I know."

"Sammy? Samantha Anderson?" Rossi asked.

"Yea." Dan answered. "How did you know?"

"Well Dan, can you tell me where you were today? A few hours ago I mean." Rossi countered.

"That's easy. Potions class. Professor Avery was out today… Thank heavens. And Madame Hopkins was covering the class. She knew I was there. Did someone else… pass?" Dan looked concerned as he looked up at Rossi.

"Yes." Rossi said somberly. "Now tell me about Samantha. Did she seem upset at Georg and Eric?"

"Georg and Eric are two of my guys. I need them. They win every night and we split the profit. Don't you get it. I have already said enough. Part of deal was whoever rats the other out will owe the others all the money back. From like all time. I don't have that much money. The games were my only source of that kind of income. I'm a full time student. I can't pay them back please don't tell them I squealed." Dan suddenly became fearful. "I don't have the money agent. And I know they can take me. We are the same year."

"Ok Dan. I will consider not telling them." Rossi smiled. "But first you have to tell me about Samantha."

"Sammy was not exactly happy about it. But she wasn't sad either. I mean she was ok enough to win that round."

"Did she seem at all upset?"

"I mean she was really mad. But I know she didn't kill Alicia."

"How do you know that?"

"She stayed with me in the boys dormitory that night. Please don't tell anybody. I literally just told you like different ways you could get me expelled. Or worse killed. Or maybe expulsion worse cause then I would have to live through the pain. Whatever. Can I leave now?" Dan finished.

"Yes Dan." Rossi said. "However you cannot repeat anything you said here to anyone. Not what we asked. And not what you answered. Not to anyone you understand me?" Dan nodded quickly as he hurried out.

"Right this way." Emily smiled leading Samantha Anderson into a makeshift interrogation room next to the one Rossi had taken Dan into.

"My name is Emily, Miss. Anderson. i just had a few questions to ask you. Right as she spoke those words a few files appeared on the desk. Emily picked them up. They were Rossi's note on Dan. Skimming through she picked her first question. "Were you sleeping with Dan Kim? Miss. Anderson."

"Call me Sammy." Samantha replied. "And yea. We are a thing I guess. I man we are the same age and stuff."

"No It's completely normal. Were you too together on the night after Georg and Eric called you a mudblood at the event Dan hosted?" Emily asked sympathizing with the girl.

"Yea. Why does that matter?"  
"Because Alicia Bennett was murdered that night."

"We had nothing to do with that."

"Ok. I will call you back her if I need anything." Emily said allowing the girl to leave. She was certain Sammy was hiding something but need to know more about the girl before she could press her for information. Emily walked her out before joining the rest of the team for a short meetings the waited for more students to arrive.

"Ok. Do we think this has something to do with the games?" Morgan asked.

"No." Salazar replied before anyone else even open their mouth. "No first year Slytherin would be caught dead playing muggle cards."

"But a sixth year Slytherin would be caught alive cheating at them." Godric laughed.

"Salazar is correct." Rowena backed him up. "The sixth years have developed a name for themselves by that point. Dan always had some of your traits Salazar. He just had a muggle parent. I feel like the boys probably became friends. started the thing together. Then used it to make a bit of money. I also think Alicia would stay far away. She just would rather not be involved in that kind of stuff."

"Why do you always take his side?" Godric looked at her confused. "You beautiful and smart and yet you always choose that creature over me."

Salazar snickered at the words. "See Ro told you he's a blind idiot." With that he looked directly at Godric before placing his hand on Ro's waist ands pulling her in to kiss her.

"Since when?" Godric asked blindly.

"About a year." Helga replied. "See Godric they did not tell me either but you can figure it out can't you? You knew too. You just didn't want to see."

Salazar and Rowena both laughed looking at Helga. "You would know." Salazar smiled. "Yo know just about anything that happens romantically in this castle don't you? Anyway back to the case." The BAU team all had smiles on their faces as well. For once Salazar seemed just as human as the rest of them.  
"Back to the games Dan hosted." Garcia said.

"Was there a paternity test preformed on Alicia's fetus?" JJ asked.

"Madame Eleanor is working on that." Nikki smiled. "She promised she would come up here with an answer as soon as she had a name. The fetus was damaged. So she is extracting DNA form it."

"Ok." Morgan said. "Let's start with what we already have. I think working with the words will help us. 'Kings and Queens fight with the help of the Jack and the Ace, but no one notices the Jack or Ace' Helga, is there any member of card club who seems as if they feel inferior to those around?"

"From what I have seen the only time anyone feel inferior is when Georg and Eric are around calling the shots." Helga responded.

"We really need to speak to Georg and Eric. Where are they?" Hotch asked.

"Probably talking their way out of this. That is what Syltherins do best." Godric said. As if on cue Professor Avery walked into the room, with both Georg and Eric..


	5. Chapter 5

Georg Vander was a young blonde boy of average height. He had pretty grey eyes but other then that was average. Averagely built and Averagely handsome. Eric Adler was sightly taller but not by much. He had darker hair, a musty brown color. He had brown eyes and nice smile. All in all he looked a lot more innocent then he was.

They were each lead into an interrogation room before JJ spoke. "I say interview them together."

"Both of these guys are alpha male so if we have two more alpha males trying to get information from them…" Reid trailed off as Morgan finished for him.

"It will turn into a fight to see who is more dominant." Morgan stated.

"They definitely will not tell us anything in that situation." Hotch said.

JJ thought for a minute before speaking. "Reid? And Hotch then?"

"Let's go." Hotch nodded leading Reid into the room and magically joining it into one.

"So Godric. I hear your house is for the brave?" Emily asked.

"Yes the brave always end up in my house. Strong and brave." Godric smiled at her.

"Yes" Salazar laughed. "The football jocks so to say. Stupid but brave."

"Actually the stupid ones go to Helga." Godric laughed along turning to Salazar, who joined in his laughter. The two men suddenly turned to boys again laughing and giving each other high fives.

"Very Mature." Helga said. "They are not stupid they are loyal. And as for the two of you… whatever makes you get along. You are such children."

"Are they always like this?" JJ asked smiling.

"Yes" Rowena smiled. "They are like brothers. The only problem is that they push each other so far. Sometimes I fear too far. I mean Salazar has his bathroom and hallway. Meanwhile Godric has his control over the school. His house is the second largest only to Helga's. And we all know Helga tends to support Godric when Godric and Salazar fight about admissions."

"She supports me because I am right." Godric said suddenly becoming himself again.

"I know I am right so I am not going to get into this argument right now. One day this school will be rid of all of them" Salazar stiffened.

"Yea over my dead body." Godric turned back to him.

"Actually over all our dead bodies…" Salazar smiled sinisterly only to receive strange looks from all in the room. "The heir of Slytherin will finish what I have started."

"Who said you were going to have an heir?" Rowena asked causing the mood in the room to become light again.

"Oh they are already out there. All three of them… scattered." Salazar smiled. "So don't worry about it." to this no one had an answer. They all exchanged nervous glances before Emily finally spoke.

"What do you suppose they are saying in there?" She asked.

"They are probably telling your agents how they would never kill one of their own house. Once you earn a Slytherin's trust you have it for life." Salazar said.

"Are we going to postpone the games?" Nikki asked.

"No" Salazar yelled at the same time as Godric said "Yes." The two guys both looked at each other before Godric changed his answer. "No. I think it will be best to keep the game for tomorrow. If we change it now the students will get worried."

"The games?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Nikki responded. "Every year each founder chooses four students, two male and two female to compete in a series of magical challenges to see what house is the best."

"Oh" Garcia said before beginning to furiously type. "I found it right here. You guys have done this for the last six years. Slytherin has won four years. Ravenclaw one year and Gryffindor one year."

"Only because Slytherin cheats" Godric whined.

"You are only mad because you lost five of six years." Salazar scoffed. "We are the house that wins most the games… and we need to get the great hall ready."

"If Georg and Eric are cleared to play… only if they are cleared to play…" Godric smiled.

"They will be cleared to play… if I have anything to do with it." Salazar raised his left eyebrow.

"What will you do if our guests say they are guilty?" Helga asked.

"Kill our guests no doubt." Godric seriously stated.

"Yea definitely." Salazar threw his head back laughing and soon Godric joined him.

"I wonder what's going on in there…" Emily asked shrugging toward the now connected interrogation room. "I mean Hotch and Reid probably are countering each other."

"Yes." Helga said. "I just don't think they did it."

"Who else had access to the hallway?" Godric asked.

"The girls also had access but they can't do the spell." Salazar said.

"Girls? What girls?" Emily asked.

"The girls I am entering in the competition. Sapphire Blake, she is dating Georg, and Marcy Dean. Both are 16. Neither have that strong a levitation spell." Salazar said only to receive strange looks from everyone in the room. "Neither can pull off over twenty minutes and neither go to card club. They are not suspects."

"Anyone with access needed to be questioned!" Godric said. "Why did you think it was ok to not tell us they had access?"

"They physically could not have done the spell! They do not need to be questioned." Salazar countered.

"WE HAVE A MURDERER ON THE LOOSE. YOU HAVE TO QUESTION EVERYONE!" Godric yelled.

"Both of you STOP! We still have time to talk to them as well as the other suspects we have. We do have other suspects. People we need to talk to beside Georg and Eric." JJ said. "Both of you need to relax. I am almost certain Hotch all be ok with both Georg and Eric playing tomorrow."

"Ok JJ I think we should give the founders and their professors a few minutes to talk amongst themselves." Morgan said smiling and lead the rest of the team out to the side and creating a sound-proof/magic-proof wall dividing them from the teachers.

"JJ are you kidding me?" Morgan asked.

"What?" JJ asked.

"You cant guarantee that Hotch is going to be ok with letting them play." Morgan said angrily.

"I just said what I needed to say." JJ said.

"Well would you say that to a family of a victim? Anything that you needed to say?" Morgan argued. "That Salazar guy… If Hotch doesn't let Georg and Eric play he could… and none of us could do anything about it." Morgan said quietly. "You shouldn't make promises we may not be able to keep."

"I said almost certain" JJ argued.

"Yea but he clearly heard certain." Morgan stated before creating and sitting in a comfy large recliner. "I could get used to this creating anything and everything. What are you doing Baby Girl?" Morgan asked turning to Garcia who stood gazing over them.

"Well I found something." Garcia said holding the file in her hand out. Then duplicating it to create a copy for each member of the team.

"While you were arguing Madame Eleanor dropped by. She is so uptight! She walked in here talking about how back in her day this wouldn't be an issue and—"

"The point Garcia." Rossi said.

"Oh yes the paternity test came back." Garcia started. "The unlucky winner is one of our suspects… You are not going to like this…"

"Garcia" Rossi looked at her.

"Daniel Kim, known to his friends as Dan." Garcia looked back at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile Hotch and Reid were getting absolutely no where with Georg and Eric.

"Do you know why you are here?" Reid asked a fifth time to get no response. "Well…"

"Answer the question" Hotch said raising his voice still no answer. They waited for five minutes before speaking again.

"You know a lot of people think you killed your classmates." Hotch said with a steady voice.

"I didn't kill anyone" Eric stated bluntly. "I can't speak for Georg though."

"I would never hurt a fly." Georg said. "Well I would never hurt a fly that was purely a fly."

"Ok So why does most of the school think its you two?" Reid asked.

"Most of the school is jealous." Georg responded. "We are the top male students in the most exclusive house on campus. That makes us the top in the school. And we will prove that tomorrow when we win the games."

"So Agent Hotchner, why are you here?" Eric asked back.

Hotch laughed slightly. He hoped Salazar was not listening before he spoke. "We are here to do what your precious teachers cannot. Solve this murder."

In that moment a file appeared on the floor near Hotch's feet. He picked it up and read it before asking his next question.

"Ok then if neither of you would like to tell me that how about this… Did you know Alicia Bennett?" Hotch asked.

"Of coarse we knew her…" Eric looked at Hotch. "We lived in the same part of the castle, we kinda saw each other on a daily basis. Did I know her personally? No. But I knew her."

"Ok. So did you know she was pregnant?" Reid asked.

"PREGNANT?" Georg asked. "She was eleven years old… How does an eleven year old get pregnant?"

"Do you know who the father was? He was your age." Hotch baited.

"Well he wasn't in Slytherin house." Georg responded.

"A Slytherin our age wouldn't take advantage of a younger student. A Hufflepuff would be too nice. A Gryffindor wouldn't go for a Slytherin. And that leave Ravenclaw." Eric smiled impressing both FBI agents with his intellect as he continued. "Guys our age in Ravenclaw. Dan, Archie, Louis, Kenny, Larry, Anthony, and Marty. So it is one of them?"

"Good." Hotch said.

"So which one was it?" Reid said.

"Well…" Eric thought for a minute before speaking. "Louis and Marty are never gonna get laid. Not in this century or the next. So it can't be them. Kenny is not into girls so its not him. That leaves Dan, Archie, Larry, and Anthony. Now Archie has a girlfriend. And Dan is obsessed with that mudblood he hooked up with a few days ago. So that leaves Larry and Anthony."

"So who am I killing tonight?" Georg laughed although it seemed as though he genuinely cared for Alicia. "Anthony or Larry."

"Actually you are wrong Eric." Reid said. "Try again."

"I know I am right about it being a Ravenclaw. So… are you gonna keep staring at me or are you going to tell me… I mean I could set the entire sixth year Ravenclaw boys dormitory on fire but that would probably hurt or kill innocent people. More innocent then guilty actually." Eric looked Hotch straight in the eye. When Reid was speaking neither boy would look at him with the somewhat respect they gave Hotch. That was exactly why Reid told them the news.

"Dan may have been obsessed with Samantha but he only hooked up with her the day Alicia died… he could have gotten Alicia pregnant before." He said.

"Nahh Dan wouldn't" Georg said with disbelief again looking to Hotch he continued. "She was eleven years old… are you sure it wasn't Larry."

"Madame Eleanor seems to think it was Dan." Hotch replied.

"You are lying." Georg said. "Let me talk to him."

"Go find him." Hotch said. "We will be done here soon."

"Tell me about Salazar's hallway." Reid said.

"It is a hallway." Eric said.

"Why was Alicia there?" Reid pressed.

"I don't know." Georg said. "She wasn't supposed to be there."

"We all thought it was one of us." Eric said. "A Slytherin I mean. We all thought it was. No one else would have the balls. But once Alicia was killed. We knew it couldn't be one of us. And we knew no one was safe. No one is safe."

"We will call you back here when you are needed" Hotch said.

"So we are free to go?" Georg asked to receive a nod from Reid. With those final words both Georg and Eric exited the Room of Requirement. The wall still separated the wizards from the BAU and as a confused Hotch entered the BAU side he asked, "What's going on here?"

Once the team finished telling their tale Morgan spoke "So are they cleared?"

Hotch nodded slightly "Yes. They are."

"They are narcissistic and bullies but not killers." Reid explained. "There is so much wrong with those boys but for one thing they seemed to care about Alicia. They care about their own people and just their own people."

"Like your textbook narcissist." Emily said. " I'm pretty sure Samantha was hiding something. Do you think she knew about Dan and Alicia?"

"Well we don't even know if there was a Dan and Alicia." Morgan said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall…

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Salazar snapped.

"Salazar they just let Georg and Eric go. Why are you still upset?" Helga asked concerned.

"Maybe it is because… Miss. Honor, Avery will both of you go and collect the rest of the students the savages would like to speak to… And bring Dan Kim back. I would like a word with him." Salazar stopped and waited for the two professors to follow instructions then continued to speak. "Because I do not appreciate outsiders coming in and uncovering secrets."

"Did they ask to look at your precious bathroom again?" Godric sarcastically asked. "It happens to be the only part of this castle you care about and I want to know exactly what it is you have in there."

"I have an extending charm on it. It's more then just a bathroom. Can we get over this." Salazar furiously stated. "I have my secrets and you have yours."

"Really…? I don't have a secret." Godric smiled.

"Well if we all knew it wouldn't be a secret. Now stop it both of you. Salazar as much as I know your view on guests and students is entirely inaccurate, I have to respect your privacy. So moving on." Helga stated her nostrils flaring. Salazar refused to reply. Instead he created himself a sort of throne and sat down. It was large and black decorated with a hint of each of the four founder's colors. Emeralds, Rubies, Sapphire's and Yellow diamonds. It had a black diamond finish and was overall a beautiful piece of furniture.

"Dan Kim is bright and talented. However he never felt like he belonged to my house, Salazar." Rowena said sitting on his lap. "He always connected himself to you."

"So then he is just like you." Godric said looking at Rowena. "He does belong with you. Both of you are smart and yet made the stupid decision that is Slytherin."

"And then you wonder why they didn't tell you about the relationship sooner." Helga cut in before anyone had a chance to speak. "Now. More pressing matters."

"Yes" Godric agreed. "Dan and Alicia"

"Speak of the devil." Salazar sneered. He gently picked Rowena up and placed her on the throne. He then stood up as Dan entered the room escorted by Nikki. Instantly Rowena placed her hand on his shoulder and Godric held him back.

"Not worth it." Godric said. "Not worth it."


End file.
